Beach Time
by xRynnX
Summary: After spending so much time cooped up at the castle, the Keyblade Master trio decide to take a beach vacation.


Ventus giggled excitedly as he ran onto the tan sand, soaking up the warmth from both the sand and the bright sun.

A few feet behind Ven, Aqua chuckled lowly, covering her mouth with her hand while Terra sighed and shook his head. Ven ran into the water after pulling off his blue t-shirt and throwing it onto the sand, he ran into the water as far as he could until Aqua yelled at him to stop where he was. Terra sighed and placed the beach umbrella and chairs onto a spot on the sand, Aqua followed by placing her tote and cooler beside the area Terra had chosen.

"It's nice to finally get out of the Castle, huh?" Aqua asked Terra as the elder teen set up the chairs. Terra simply nodded and continued to set things up before he pulled his white t-shirt off, revealing his toned chest, looking absolutely godlike in the sun light.

"Terra! Aqua!" Ven called from the water, waving his hand in the air before a wave came and swallowed him up.

Terra and Aqua jumped at that and as the ever protecting friends that they were, prepared to go retrieve their friend from the evil waves that took Ven away. But Ven saved the waves from being chopped to death by resurfacing and grinning brightly at his friends. Terra sighed and rolled his eyes before going to the cooler to get some juice. Aqua sighed and shook her head before scolding Ven for scaring her, Ven laughed and apologized before turning his attention back to the incoming waves.

"Hey, Terra" Aqua began as she watched her friend down a SunnyD. Aqua momentarily wondered if he was going to pour it over his body but shook the thought away.

"What?" Terra asked, throwing the juice bottle into a bag and going to sit beside Aqua in one of the chairs.

"Why are we so rough on Ven?" Aqua asked before continuing, not allowing Terra to respond, "I mean, we still treat him like a baby even though he's sixteen now, don't you think he can take care of himself? We won't always be with him, ya know..."

"I will" Terra seethed, feeling anger boiling in his chest. Why would he ever leave Ven? He needed Ven. Ven needed him. Ven was his light to lead him away from the ever present darkness. And he had no reason to leave Ven. Ever.

Aqua stared at her friend for a few seconds before she opened up her mouth to speak again but before she could get anything out, Terra was standing from his chair and going towards the water where Ven was jumping waves and swimming around. Terra swam into the area where Ven was jumping waves; the elder male pulled on the younger's legs, pulling him under. Ven kicked and Terra let go, the two of them resurfaced and Ven pouted before splashing Terra childishly. Terra chuckled and splashed back before tackling Ven into the water.

From her spot on the sand, Aqua laughed, almost knocking over her sand castle from her laughter fit.

The blue haired teen chuckled lowly before sighing and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why are boys so stubborn...?"

~0~0~0~0~

After playing around in the water for a bit, Aqua decided to go get them all some snow cones and once Terra and Ven requested their flavors, the blue haired teen was off to get them the icy treat.

Meanwhile, Ven and Terra sat on a towel on the sand, drying off in the hot sun. The beach was now filling up with more visitors on vacation. Ven was digging a hole with a shovel Aqua had given him earlier and Terra was lying back on the towel, his arm shading his eyes from the bright sun.

"Ah...Terra?" Ven poked his older friends tan chest with a sandy finger, "Are you asleep?"

"Yes" Terra muttered back, sweeping away Ven's poking finger.

"Oh..." Ven murmured, backing away a bit.

Terra sighed and moved his arm away from his face, keeping one eye closed he asked, "What do you want, kid?"

"Will you play with me?" Ven asked excitedly, grinning broadly at Terra.

Terra almost covered his face again; he swore Ventus' grin was brighter than the freaking flaming star. He sighed and silently wondered why Aqua thought it was okay to let Ven be on his own, the kid still acted like a five year old for Zeus' sake.

Terra grunted as he sat up and looked over to Ven's...creation. "What exactly is that supposed to be?"

"You..."

Terra resisted the urge to facepalm and he shook his head, chuckling lowly.

"Do us all a favor and stick to your dream of being a Keyblade Master" Terra sighed lowly and picked up the second shovel before he knocked down the pile of sand that was supposed to be him.

Ven frowned at that but then smiled and looked over to his friend, "Of course! Why would I ever want to be anything else?"

Terra shrugged and began to pile and pat down sand, trying his best to remember how to make a sand castle. Master Eraqus had taught him how when he was still a kid but his memory was somewhat rusty now. It wasn't like he was getting old or anything...he just...forgot.

Terra sighed once again as his wall crumbled down back into a pile of warm sand.

"Ven...go fill that bucket up with water" Terra ordered lowly, gesturing with his head over to the yellow bucket beside the boy. Ven nodded and obediently ran off with the bucket to fill it up. Terra unable to return to making the castle unless he had the water, looked over to his little friend who had ditched the bucket full of salt water to help a little kid pick up a few seashells. Terra sighed and rested his head against his forearm, trying to keep his laughter in. Ven was just too stupidly cute sometimes.

A few minutes later Ven returned with the water and placed it down on the sand beside Terra who nodded his thanks and scooped some water into his hand and poured it on the sand.

"Hey Terra, I think that lady is checking you out" Ven said playfully, nudging Terra's side and causing the elder male to hit his sand wall. Terra frowned and looked up to Ven who nodded his head over to where a blonde girl in a red bikini was flashing looks at him, winking at Terra when he finally noticed her.

"So?" Terra asked Ven before going back to rebuilding the wall.

"So? Well...shouldn't you go over and talk to her or something?" Ven asked Terra, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"I'm not interested" Terra answered with finality.

"Ah...blondes aren't your type?" Ven asked playfully.

Terra shook his head. There was one blonde he liked but that blonde was an idiot.

Ven smiled down at Terra and decided to help out with the castle when Aqua appeared before the two boys, snow cones in hands.

"Ugh, you wouldn't believe the perverts I encountered while trying to get these things, by the way, Terra, that blonde is checking you out" Aqua said while handing Ven his cherry snow cone.

Ven burst out laughing and Terra huffed while accepting his chocolate snow cone. He would have been angrier but the sound of Ven's laughter calmed him down by a lot and he couldn't find the will to be mad anymore.

"So about those perverts..." Ven began, licking slowly at his icy treat.

"Oh, well there was this one guy who..." and Aqua's voice suddenly faded from Terra's mind as he continued to lick his snow cone.

He couldn't really blame those guys for hitting on Aqua. The blue haired girl was certainly a beauty, one that Terra had had a crush on when the two first met at the age of seven. But those feeling were gone and all that was left was a feeling of siblingship towards Aqua.

"Terra. Terra...Terra! Terra~~~!"

Terra blinked out of his thoughts to see a blonde face way too close to his, he could feel a forehead pressed tightly against his and the blue eyes were staring deeply into his own.

"W-what?" Terra grumbled, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he backed away.

"You just spaced out there" Ven explained, sitting back on his legs.

"You okay?" Aqua asked, looking concernedly at her friend.

"I'm fine...the heat is just..." Terra muttered, turning his head a bit.

"Ah! Then let's go cool you off" Ven said cheerfully, shooting up and grabbing Terra's arm, tugging it lightly.

Terra sighed and nodded, standing up and allowing his smaller partner to drag him to the water.

~0~0~0~0~

After playing around a little longer, the trio decided to head to the hotel where they showered, ate lunch, dinner and watched T.V for a while.

Ven had asked Aqua nicely if he could go sit at the beach for a bit and Aqua had granted him permission only if he took Terra with him. Ven practically begged Terra to go with him which was completely unnecessary since Terra had already decided to go with Ven the second after he asked Aqua.

And now the two sat on the sand watching the moon and the stars shine brightly against the night sky. Terra found that he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Ven; the blonde's pale skin looked as if it was glowing blue in the light of the moon and his beautiful blue eyes were glowing so brightly.

Terra bit down on his lip and opened his mouth.

"Ven..."

"Terra, I..."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Ven shook his head and gave Terra a determined look.

"I'll go first!"

Terra nodded.

"Earlier...I really didn't want you to go to that blonde lady...I'm glad you stayed with me, really. I...Terra, I like you, a lot and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way...I don't want this to affect our friendship a-and...ya know what? Just-"

"Shut up, Ven" Terra growled and pressed a hand against the little blonde's mouth. Ven's blue eyes grew sad and Terra shook his head. "I had no intentions on going to that woman; I have no intentions of ever leaving your side because I need you to stay beside me. I can't ever leave you, Ven, because I really like you too. I love you and-"

And Terra was cut off when Ven threw himself onto his lap and pressed his lips against his elders. Terra chuckled lowly as Ven lead them in an inexperienced kiss and lightly bit the blonde's thin lips in a silent way of saying 'Let me lead.' Ven relinquished his control to Terra and let the elder of the two lead. Terra continued the kiss in a more experience manner, causing the small blonde to moan and press closer to Terra. After a few more seconds, Terra broke away with a last peck and rested his forehead against Ven's.

"Wh-where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Ven asked as he panted for air a small pout on his lips.

Terra chuckled and kissed the pout before he buried his fingers in Ven's blonde hair. "Aqua and I experimented a bit before you came."

"Did you two ever..."

"Boink? Do the nasty? Do the mattress mambo?" Terra asked with a low chuckle when Ven slapped his chest. "No, we didn't. That'd be like doing it with my sister."

"So it's okay to kiss your sister but not to have sex with her?" Ven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly" Terra answered with a light nod.

Ven laughed lightly and pulled in Terra for another kiss before he shifted around in his lap so he could face the sky.

Behind a sand mound, Aqua's blue eyes gleamed with delight as she watched the two figures cuddle up in the light of the moon and the stars.


End file.
